Letter
by oneslip
Summary: Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze tentaram de todas as formas convencerem Seiya e Saori se declararem, mas nunca deu certo. Será que a com ajuda de um passado muito distante e de Dohko conseguirão? (Seiya x Saori, Tenma x Sasha)
1. Início

O quão lindo é o Natal? Época maravilhosamente bonita, onde todos se reúnem para celebrar o nascimento do menino Jesus. Não poderia ser diferente com Saori e seus cavaleiros. Todo ano comemoravam em um local diferente. O encontro passado fora na mansão da Deusa, Shiryu ofereceu os cinco picos antigos para comemoração daquele ano.

Não tardou para o dia chegar. Distribuíram entre si os pratos. Shiryu e Shunrei, anfitriões, fariam o peru, Seiya levaria o arroz, Shun traria seus amados e deliciosos legumes, Ikki encarregou-se de levar o mais caro vinho português, Saori a maionese e Hyoga o delicioso Blinchiki¹, sobremesa russa.

Entraram, cada um com seu prato e presente, já que os seis combinaram de fazer uma espécie de amigo secreto. Antes de se fartarem, ficaram conversando.

- Algum progresso com os dois? – Ikki estava ausente há um longo tempo e não estava informado de como andava a operação cupido.

- Nenhum. – Suspirou o cisne, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. – São tímidos demais quando o assunto é se declarar um ao outro.

- Que merda. – Suspirou também. – Parece que nunca vão se acertar. Estamos com nossos dezenove, vinte anos e essa ladainha se persiste... Há quase sete anos.

- Não podemos fazer nada... – Disse Shiryu, cumprimentando o amigo. – Mas tenho uma surpresa. – Sorriu.

- Vamos comer? – Chegou Shunrei, avisando que tudo estava pronto.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – Seiya se aproximou. Era possível ouvir seu estômago roncar.

- E quando não está? – Riu Shun.

Estavam se fartando. Até mesmo Saori, que estava de dieta, não resistiu ao delicioso Peru de Shunrei. Em meio a piadas sem-graças, comentavam sobre todas as suas aventuras. Um flashback passava pela cabeça deles. Foi assim até chegarem à guerra santa contra Hades.

- Shion nos ajudou muito. Não esperava aquilo dele quando o vi. Aparentava ser tão frio e rancoroso... – Pausou para levar a comida até a boca. – Pensei que iria nos matar quando estávamos no templo de Atena.

- Ele e o Mestre Ancião com certeza foram dois dos mais fortes cavaleiros. – Sorriu Shiryu, dando um leve tapa nas costas de Seiya. – E você, meu amigo, deve ser o mais destemido.

- Ah, que isso, Shiryu! – Levou a mão até o nariz, coçando-o enquanto ria. – Só me superei algumas vezes.

- Algumas? Muitas vezes! Parecia até que lutava por algo maior que Atena, por algo maior que a justiça... Parece até que lutava por amor. – Ikki tinha a intenção de deixar Seiya constrangido, e assim foi.

- Claro que foi por amor, Ikki. – Disse, corado. Era a hora!

- Ah é? E quem é a sortuda?

- Não é a sortuda... – Disse, engolindo a seco. Escaparia daquela com seu plano mestre. – Foram os sortudos. Todos daqui. Luto pelo amor que tenho pelos meus amigos.

- Sei... – Disse o Fênix, muxoxo.

Acabaram de jantar próximo à meia-noite e foram até a sala para o amigo secreto. Hyoga daria um presente para Shiryu, Shiryu daria um presente para Shun, Shun daria um presente para Ikki, Ikki daria um presente para Seiya, Seiya daria um presente para Saori e Saori daria um presente para Hyoga.

- Bem... – O loiro disse, fazendo todos se calarem e voltarem os olhos a ele, com um sorriso espontâneo. – Meu amigo secreto é alguém muito especial, que me acompanhou e me deu forças em várias guerras. – Entregou o presente a Shiryu, sorrindo.

O garoto abriu e viu um enxoval inteiro com roupinhas de bebês. Todas eram brancas, para que não houvesse problemas com o sexo do bebê.

- Mas... Shunrei nem está grávida. – Riu.

- Bem... Você me disse que planejavam ter um filho o mais cedo possível e o meu presente está aí.

- Obrigado, Hyoga! – Sorriu Shunrei, abraçando o garoto que amava.

- Não há de quê.

- Bem, acho que agora sou eu que devo presentear alguém, não é? – O dragão pegara o embrulho que estava ao lado de sua poltrona e estendera até Shun. – Parabéns amigo! Que continue com esse mesmo coração puro e essa mesma bondade para sempre. – Sorriu.

- Shiryu, amigo! Obrigado! – Desembrulhava o presente rapidamente. – Uau! Todos os discos do David Bowie!

- Nós podemos ser heróis só por um dia. – Ikki sorriu. – Ótimo presente, Shiryu.

- Vai gostar mais ainda do meu, irmão! – Deu o presente para ele, com a outra mão em seu ombro. – Espero que goste.

- Aí sim, Shun! – Sorriu. – Me conhece como ninguém mesmo. Uma passagem pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Obrigado. – Abraçou o irmão, num ato terno.

- Não foi nada, Ikki. Você tinha me dito que queria voltar pra lá, pelo menos por uns dias. Era minha obrigação dar esse presente pra você.

- Sou eu agora, não é? – Cruzou os braços, já com o presente no seu colo. – Pra você, Seiya.

- Obrigado, Ikki! – Abriu e viu um cartão postal. – Ah, você tá de sacanagem. – Disse, com a cara fechada. Todos riam.

- Ué, você que me disse que não queria nada de Natal! Ainda te dei um presente.

- Que belo presente hein!

- Ingratidão é o pior dos pecados, viu Seiya?

- Tá bom, tá bom. – Disse, com a expressão visivelmente brava. Fora trollado por Ikki em pleno Natal! Que safado. – O meu presente, diferente do de Ikki, é algo bom pra uma ótima pessoa. – Sorriu. – Pra você, Saori.

A garota corou ao pegar o presente. Seiya sorria com tanta delicadeza... Abriu, levemente, o pacote tão mal embrulhado. Diferente do presente.

- Puxa Seiya... – Olhava admirada para o lindo pingente que continha o cavalo de Pégaso. – Foi o presente mais lindo que me deram... O-Obrigada. – Sorria boba. Ainda deu um beijo na bochecha do jovem.

- D-de nada, Saori. – Disse, passando a mão em sua nuca. – Quer que eu coloque em você? – Sorriu.

- Seria muita gentileza, Seiya. – Entregou o pingente ao garoto, que olhava carinhosamente pra ela.

Todos olhavam admirados. Finalmente uma aproximação dos dois!

- Bem... – Disse, sorrindo. Estava visivelmente nas nuvens. – Agora eu vou presentear o Hyoga! – Como todos fizeram, pegou o presente e entregou ao garoto. – Feliz natal!

Era um belíssimo quadro do garoto com sua mãe, quando pequenos. Tinha uma pequena pedra de diamante em cada ponta. O garoto chegou a chorar.

- Nossa, Saori... – Disse, limpando o rosto. – Nem me lembrava dessa foto. Ficou mais bonita ainda com essa moldura. Muito, muito obrigado! – Sorriu.

- Bem, agora quero dar meu presente coletivo. – Disse Shiryu. – Venham comigo.

Guiou-os até o antigo quarto de seu mestre e acomodou-os na cama ou em uma das cadeiras por lá.

- Aqui. – Sorriu, soprando o livro empoeirado. – É uma espécie de testamento que o Mestre Ancião nos deixou. Inclusive, há histórias do passado. Da última reencarnação de Atena e Pégaso, pra ser mais específico.

- Como assim? – Disse o cisne, com os olhos arregalados. – Pégaso e Atena tinham ligações desde as épocas mitológicas?

- Hyoga... – Disse, abrindo a capa do livro. – Lembra-se quando Hades nos disse que um cavaleiro de Pégaso já havia o ferido uma vez?

- Lembro... – Batia o indicador no queixo, tentando lembrar-se de mais. – Por sinal, ele falou algo do garoto ter reencarnado no Seiya para derrotá-lo novamente, não foi?

- Exato. – Sorriu. – Atena e Pégaso tinham uma ligação... – Riu, olhando para Seiya e Saori, que estavam um ao lado do outro. – Digamos que tinham uma ligação forte demais.

- Como assim? – O moreno disse, segurando na quina da cama e levantando-se, surpreso. – Uma deusa e um cavaleiro... Juntos?

- Não era exatamente juntos, Seiya. Eles tinham um caso secreto. Ninguém aceitaria um relacionamento da Deusa com um cavaleiro, mesmo que esse fosse de ouro. Imagine então um de bronze! – Viu uma expressão triste brotar do rosto de Seiya. – Porém... Eles se amavam. Isso que importa e ficaram juntos, apesar das diversidades, não é? – Sorriu. – Assim como eu e Shunrei fizemos, assim como Hyoga e Freya estão fazendo... Uma pena certas pessoas não terem coragem, concorda?

- Ehh... – Resmungou Seiya.

- Bem, vou continuar.

Pegou o livro e começou a lê-lo.

_"Caros cavaleiros de bronze,_

_Se estiverem lendo essa carta, é sinal que já não estou mais vivo e de que triunfaram sobre o Imperador do Inferno._

_Antes de tudo, meus parabéns. Tenho certeza só foi capaz graças ao esforço e dedicação plena de vocês. Estou orgulhoso de todos vocês, principalmente de Shiryu, meu discípulo._

_Mais de dois séculos se passaram desde a última guerra santa... Eu e Shion, antigo cavaleiro de Áries e mestre do santuário, fomos os únicos a sobreviver dessa tenebrosa batalha... Lembro-me da antiga Atena, Sasha, lançando o Misophetamenus em mim e dando as ordens para eu passar para Shion._

_Além disso, conheci um jovem de coração puro. Seu nome era Alone. A antiga reencarnação de Hades. Digamos apenas que Shun é a reencarnação desse garoto. Ele era doce e muito bondoso. Não gostava de ferir nem mesmo a uma formiga. Foi peça chave para derrotarmos Hades, neutralizando-o. Porém a pessoa mais especial que conheci foi Tenma, meu discípulo. Lembro-me quando o conheci..._

_Estava tentando defender os garotos de seu orfanato de uma terrível enchente que os tiraria a vida. E assim fez... Queimou seu cosmo e destruiu uma pedra que bloqueava a passagem da água. Nunca vi coisa igual._

_Além de tudo, era carismático e apaixonado. Crescera com Sasha e Alone, irmãos, em um orfanato. Algum tempo depois Sísifo levou-a de lá, deixando apenas os dois... Depois que a encontrou no santuário, passei a perceber que estava mais bobo e o fiz confessar de seus sentimentos. Eu, como um ótimo mestre, o disse o único jeito de ir até o templo de Atena sem passar pelas doze casas. Assim o fez._

_Sua empolgação era visível... Maior ainda era a felicidade quando mantiveram contato regular. Quase todos os dias iam se encontrar. Sem Sísifo para vigiá-la, tudo ficava mais fácil, é claro."_

Shiryu parou de ler por um instante, fitando os amigos.

- O que estão achando? – Sorriu.

- Incrível! – Shun disse, empolgado. – Mal acredito que estive presente na última guerra santa e ajudei tanto.

- Assim como na última, irmão. – Ikki bateu no ombro de seu único parente. Lembrou-se de quando controlou Hades por alguns instantes, pedindo a Ikki que o eliminasse. – Demonstrou muita coragem. Fiquei muito orgulhoso de você.

- Podemos continuar? – Disse o Pégaso, com um tom sério. Suas mãos estavam em seu colo e a atenção que prestava era enorme. Saori estava do mesmo jeito.

- Claro, podemos. – Shiryu sorriu. – Bom...

_"Também me lembro de quando os vi em um momento tão romântico. Estavam na sala do mestre, conversando. Suas mãos estavam juntas. Olhando para Seiya e Saori, não haviam diferenças físicas e poucas eram as psicológicas. Acredito que até seus sentimentos em relação ao outro eram iguais. Não. Não acho, tenho certeza."_

Todos os olhares voltaram para os dois, que estavam muito, mas muito constrangidos.

- Que foi, porra? – Seiya esbravejou. – Perderam o cu na minha cara? – Olhava feio para todos os amigos. Até Dohko sabia de seus sentimentos quanto a Saori. – Parem de olhar pra mim!

- Calma, cara. – Ria Ikki. – O Mundo não acabou só porque um morto acabou de revelar todos os seus sentimentos em relação à Saori.

- Cala a boca, Ikki! – Gritou, corado.

- Seiya... – Shiryu disse, calmo. – Posso continuar? Te garanto que as coisas ficam ainda melhores agora. – Sorriu.

- Tá, tá. Continua logo.

_"... Porém o momento mais bonito que vi dos dois foi quando o peguei no flagra! Estavam se beijando e era simplesmente lindo. Kardia havia me falado de quando cuidara da garota, ainda pequena. Ouviu dizer para outra mulher que queria ver 'o menino que tanto significava para ela'... Um de seus desejos fora realizado. Acho que quase todos foram realizados naquele momento._

_- Sasha... – Ele dizia, em meio a risos, segurando o queixo da garota. – Te amo tanto._

_- Também te amo. – Disse, com uma face tão calma e feliz, enquanto encostava sua testa na do garoto. – Te amo muito._

_Tenma pegou a mão da jovem e beijou-a docemente. Havia uma corrente de flores na mão dela, semelhante a do garoto. Estavam tão apaixonados..."_

- Tá vendo, Seiya? Ele sim era um cavaleiro decidido! – O irmão de Shun continuava a provocar o moreno, deixando-o cada vez mais nervoso.

- Vai se foder, Ikki! – Disse, levantando o punho ao garoto. Saori o segurou.

- Seiya! – Disse. – Pare com isso. – Seu olhar era terno. Ah... Como era grande a felicidade do garoto.

- Gente, tá muito tarde. – Hyoga disse, vendo a hora em seu celular. – Devíamos ir dormir.

- Amanhã continuamos, então. – Shiryu disse.

- Certo... – Disse Saori. – Vou ir dormir no outro quarto, junto de Shunrei. Vocês dormem aqui. – Sorriu, levantando-se.

- Saori, espera! – Seiya levantou-se, apressado, e segurou a mão da garota. – Quero falar com você. – Deu um sorriso terno.

- C-certo, Seiya. – Retribuiu o sorriso, deixando-o conduzir para fora, de mãos dadas a ele. Os outros cavaleiros de bronze somente assobiavam e comemoravam.

- Aí sim, Shiryu! – Comemorava o cavaleiro da constelação de Fênix. – Que ideia genial!

- Eu sei... Sabia que tudo se acertaria hoje.

**x-x**

A Deusa e seu cavaleiro estavam sentados no pico mais alto de Rozan... Apenas eles dois. A lua cheia batia no Rio de lá, tornando o momento o mais romântico possível.

- Saori... – Disse, chegando mais próximo da jovem e colocando sua mão na costa da garota. – Eu...

- Não, Seiya. – Colocou as mãos nos lábios do garoto. – Não diz mais nada. – Apenas calou-o com um beijo.

O quão linda era aquela cena? A Lua, as estrelas e a calma água... Todos em torno de um único e inesquecível momento. A Deusa e o cavaleiro juntos, mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

* * *

Primeiro capítulo dessa fic nova, yeeey! /o/ Deixem reviews, por favor (:


	2. Meio

Era um calmo sábado. Shiryu estava tomando seu café da manhã tranquilamente quando olhou para o relógio. Eram dez horas. Além dele e Shunrei, ninguém mais estava acordado. Estava feliz, afinal, viu Seiya e Saori se beijarem ontem. Foi o único que quis espiar. O dever dele estava cumprido, mas sabia que ainda teria de terminar a leitura das crônicas de seu mestre. Já havia lido e não terminava bem... Principalmente para Sasha e Tenma.

- Bom dia. – Chegou o Pégaso, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Seiya. – O dragão encheu uma xícara de café e entregou ao amigo, que se acomodou na mesa. – Pelo que vejo, a noite foi boa, hein.

- Foi ótima. – Virou a xícara. As olheiras do garoto eram visíveis.

- Dormiu bem?

- Pouco, mas bem.

- Cadê a Saori?

- Tá dormindo ainda.

- Achei que ela iria acordar antes que você. Sempre dorme tanto. – Shunrei riu.

- Acho que a curiosidade não me deixou dormir. – Sorriu, massageando a nuca. – Quero muito saber o que acontece no final...

- Hmm... – O discípulo de Dohko levantou-se, indo até a porta. – Seiya, vou ir até o rio meditar um pouco.

- Vou com você, Shiryu.

- Ótimo. – Riu. – Assim me atualiza do que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- Tá, tá.

**x-x**

Passava-se de duas horas quando todos acordaram. Não era de menos, foram dormir quase as quatro ontem.

- Finalmente voltaram. – Saori disse, mirando Seiya. – Já estávamos preocupados.

- Fomos meditar um pouco. – Sorriu, retribuindo o olhar da garota. – Perdão pela demora.

- Tá, tá. Chega desse namorico. – Ikki levantou-se, chamando a atenção de todos. – Quero saber o resto das crônicas do mestre ancião.

Acomodaram-se no mesmo local de antes. No antigo quarto do mestre de Shiryu. Cada um no mesmo local que antes.

- Bem... Vou começar então.

- Sim. – Disseram.

_"... Tudo isso mudou quando a guerra realmente começou. Se separaram rapidamente e só puderam se ver quando tinham de lutar a sério contra Hades. Não houve chances para se reencontrarem antes de combaterem o Imperador do Inferno a sério. Frente a frente."_

- Assim como Saori e Seiya fizeram agora! – Sorriu Shun, olhando para eles. Não haviam demonstrado nenhum sinal de afeto até agora. – Foi muito bonito quando Seiya se jogou da esfera pra ajudar a Saori.

- Não poderia perder ela... – Disse, tímido.

- Mas eu poderia te perder, né? – Murmurou a Deusa.

- Claro que não, Saori.

- Posso continuar a leitura? – O Dragão olhou sério, fazendo todos se calarem para tornar a ler.

"_Mas mesmo assim, me lembro de tantos outros momentos muito ternos. Teve um ano novo em que o encontrei algum tempo depois, ele contara a mim o que ocorrera entre ele e Sasha aquela noite..._

_- Tenma? – Disse, esfregando os olhos._

_- Sasha... – Disse Tenma, observando a garota que dormia tranquilamente instantes antes de chegar. – Logo mais entraremos em um novo ano. – Sorriu ternamente, tocando a face da jovem._

_- Sim! – Abraçou-o. – Que seja um bom ano, que tenha paz para podermos viver bons momentos... Momentos ainda melhores que os desse ano. – Beijou-o docemente, fazendo o garoto retribuir._

_- Sabe... – Abraçou-a com força. – Só queria ter o Alone ao nosso lado... Queria que tudo isso fosse uma ilusão._

_- Também gostaria, Tenma... Mas é ilusório pensar nisso. – Começou a chorar. – Acho que isso nunca vai acontecer._

_- Ei... – O coração do garoto partia quando via Sasha chorar, a amava tanto... – Não chora. – Sorriu levemente, a calando com um beijo._

_Olharam para fora e viram fogos de artifício cair... Que momento especial. Deram as mãos e não soltaram por nenhum minuto..._"

- Que lindo... – O olhar emocionado da Deusa comovia Seiya, estava prestes a chorar. Seiya e ela viveram tão lindas histórias no passado...

- Saori... – O garoto se aproximou dela, segurando sua mão. – Acho melhor pararmos de ler por um tempo. Vamos tomar um ar, comer algo... Sei lá. Depois continuamos... Pro seu bem.

- É, vamos fazer uma pausa mesmo. – Disse Shiryu, colocando o marca-página em meio de tantas folhas. – Seiya e eu nem almoçamos. Vamos lá. – Levantou-se.

- Nem estou com fome, Shiryu. Pode ir lá. Vou ficar fazendo companhia pra Saori.

Saíram da casa novamente, como na noite passada.

- Então, Saori... – Sorriu, segurando a mão da garota. – Ou Sasha, já não sei mais. – Riu.

- É tudo tão lindo, não é? – Abraçou-o, beijando sua bochecha. – Fico feliz de ver que fomos felizes, mesmo que por um curto tempo no passado.

- E seremos no presente, não é? – Passou as mãos pelas bochechas da garota, acariciando-as.

- Esse é um pedido... – Engoliu a seco. Jamais podia acreditar que aquilo aconteceria! – de namoro?

- É... – Chutou uma pedra que achou. Estava um pouco tímido. – Cê sabe... Perdemos tanto tempo entre as batalhas e agora, a única coisa que me vem à cabeça é ser feliz com você...

- Eu aceito! – Disse, abraçando-o. – Te amo, Seiya. Te amo muito!

- Também te amo, minha Saori... – Correspondeu ao abraço, afagando sua cabeça.

- Ei! – Ouviram um grito e logo localizaram um garoto com camiseta regata azul... Era Hyoga. – Estamos esperando vocês para lermos as duas últimas páginas que contam a história de Tenma e Sasha. Andem logo ou não vão ouvir Shiryu contá-las.

- Vocês não fariam isso! – Gritou Seiya, correndo de mãos dadas com Saori.

- Nossa missão já foi concluída. – Riu. – Vocês já estão juntos. Nem haveria motivos para continuarmos a ler, mas somos bons amigos e terminaremos o que começamos.

Entraram ansiosos para saber como a história terminaria.

- Bem... É a última cena romântica. Depois temos o desfecho da história e algumas outras páginas confiando Atena a nós.

_"Em uma batalha contra Hades, Sísifo acabou se ferindo gravemente e não podendo mais proteger Atena. Coube ao meu discípulo cuidar dela. Alguns estranharam a decisão conjunta entre ela e o Grande Mestre, mas a maioria concordou. Afinal, demonstrara grande força e superação contra Hades, salvando Sasha de Cérbero e o derrotando em um único ataque. Além do mais, sentia-se segura ao lado de Tenma por motivos que já descobriram._

_- Tenma! – A garota o abraçou. Havia quase um mês que não se viam. – Estava com tantas saudades de você... Fiquei sabendo que foi pegar os frutos da Mokurenji. – O garoto estava muito ferido, havia combatido contra diversos espectros junto de Yuzuriha e Yato para que Asmita tivesse total calma para fazer o rosário de cento e oito pontas. – Você está tão machucado... – Disse, acariciando os cabelos do jovem._

_- Sasha... – Sorriu, estendendo a garantia de que os espectros não voltariam mais para sua amada. – Asmita me confiou este rosário e você a mim... E eu prometo que os protegerei , mesmo que custe minha vida._

_- É sobre isso mesmo que gostaria de falar com você... – Virou-se de costas ao garoto, segurando alguns fios de cabelo._

_- Que houve?_

_- Sei que deve estar aproveitando essa rotina de ir até os mais estranhos lugares e lutar contra muitos espectros, mas me reuni com o Mestre do Santuário e decidimos deixar você como o meu novo protetor..._

_- Mas isso é ótimo, Sasha. – Sorriu, confirmando se não havia ninguém os vendo e após beijando-a. – Foi a melhor notícia que poderia receber! Prometo cuidá-la pra sempre. – Disse, em meio a bocejos._

_- Deve estar com muito sono. – Riu, levando-o até seus aposentos. – Vem, você pode dormir na minha cama._

_- Vou ficar muito grato, senhorita Atena. – Curvou-se a ela, rindo._

_- Bobo! – Riu também. Só Tenma mesmo para fazê-la rir em um momento tão tenso."_

- Que fofos. – Ikki aparentava estar bem centrado. Um milagre. – Continua logo, Shiryu.

- É, Shiryu! – Seiya disse. – Continua logo!

- Estamos na última parte agora. – Virou a página. – Acho que temos apenas uma descrição da despedida dos dois agora...

_"Bem... Acho que até detalhei demais esse romance deles, tudo isso para que Seiya e Saori soubessem que não é nenhum sacrilégio fazer o que querem. Eles lutaram juntos contra Hades e saíram vitoriosos, mesmo custando suas vidas. Foram até os Elísios e deram suas vidas para selar Hades... Acho que ao ver meu discípulo tão dedicado ali, se sacrificando, nunca me senti tão mal em minha vida."_

- Me senti da mesma forma quando se sacrificou, Mestre... – Disse Shiryu, cabisbaixo. – Bem... É isso. – Sorriu.

- Shiryu... – O Pégaso estava com uma séria expressão. – Posso levar? – Mirou o livro.

- É a última recordação que tenho de meu Mestre, mas quero que fique sim. – Sorriu.

- Vou cuidar dele para que dure até os próximos séculos. Te prometo. E passarão de geração em geração, não é Saori? – Sorriu, abraçando-a. Todos os olharam maliciosamente para eles.

- Bem... Vou ir pra Sibéria. – Levantou-se Hyoga, cumprimentando um a um. – Dia 31 estarei na mansão de Saori para comemorarmos o ano novo.

- Vou usar a passagem que o Shun me deu e passar meu ano novo na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. – Abraçou o irmão. – Cuide-se, Shun. Vocês também.

- Certo... – O Andrômeda disse, um pouco triste. – Até depois então, Ikki. Vou ir pro Santuário. June está lá.

- Nos vemos depois, então. – Sorriu Seiya, olhando os amigos que iam embora.

- Vocês não vão? – Shiryu disse, apoiando a mão no ombro do Pégaso.

- Cê vai voltar pro Japão, Saori?

- Vou sim, Seiya. Preciso resolver problemas da empresa.

- Vou com você, então. – Abraçou-a, beijando a bochecha. – Vou cumprir a promessa que fiz duzentos anos atrás.

* * *

Oyaho! o/ Bem, só queria dizer que eu li os mangás do Lost Canvas e sei que acabo de destruir a história inteira, mudando COMPLETAMENTE o rumo dela, tudo pelo bem dessa humilde fic que vos lêem. Haha. Deixem reviews e obrigado pela leitura! :)


	3. Fim

O tão esperado dia 31 chegara. Era o último dia do ano e todos, exceto Ikki e Shun, se reuniriam na mansão de Saori, como o combinado. Pégaso tinha uma surpresa para os amigos. Havia pedido a garota em namoro, nos cinco picos antigos mesmo, e oficializaria no ano novo. Comprara a aliança e a colocaria no dedo da Deusa na última noite do ano.

Dormiam tranquilamente na grande cama do quarto da Deusa. O garoto laçou a barriga de Saori com sua mão e colocou seu braço na cabeça da jovem, trazendo-a mais conforto.

Tatsume chegara ao quarto para acordar sua patroa. Passava-se de dez horas e uma da tarde tinha combinado de ir até a empresa assinar algumas papeladas que levariam a Fundação para as Américas. Viu os dois ali e não pode conter-se.

- Que está fazendo nessa posição com a senhorita Saori, seu pirralho insolente? – Disse, espantado.

- Hã? – O garoto abriu lentamente os olhos, ainda decifrando o que Tatsume – Ah, careca. Me deixa em paz.

A jovem acordou em seguida, vendo a careca de Tatsume e baixando até seus olhos incrédulos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Saori com aquele pirralho? Ah não! Já não bastava o aguentar quando vinha vê-la, agora teria de aguentar todo o santo dia?

- Saori... – Disse, beijando-a a boca. – Vou ir pra minha casa, tá bem? Já vi que não sou bem-vindo aqui. – Olhou para Tatsume e o mostrou a língua. – Te amo...

- Tá bem, Seiya. – Olhava perdida nos olhos do garoto. – Te vejo de noite, não é?

- Com toda certeza. – Sorriu, virando-se.

As horas se passaram e a noite brotou. Estavam todos calados na mansão de Saori. Seiya chegou depois dos demais, que já o aguardavam. Todos os empregados haviam sido dispensados, apenas Tatsume estava com os jovens.

- Demorou! – Shiryu cumprimentou o amigo, sorrindo.

- É. Eu tive umas coisas pra fazer de tarde, acabei me atrasando. – Parou de olhar o garoto e mirou a amada, que o olhava ternamente. - Oi Saori. – Disse, indo até ela e pegando suas duas mãos. – Me desculpe pelo atraso.

- Tudo bem...

- Antes estavam tímidos, agora ficam com esse romantismo na frente de todo mundo. Vai entender! – Riu Hyoga. Os dois coraram.

- Cala a sua boca, Hyoga. – Disse o Pégaso. – Vai arranjar uma namorada.

- E quem disse que eu não arranjei?

- Está namorando? – Perguntou Saori, incrédula. – Com quem!?

- A Freya... – Riu, girando o anel que estava em seu dedo. – Depois desse ano novo irei para Asgard. Viverei com ela lá...

- Mais um vai nos deixar? – Seiya se entristeceu. – Parece que seremos só eu, a Saori, o Shun e de vez em nunc o Ikki...

- Ah, tinha que falar isso com vocês mesmo. – Disse Shiryu, sentando-se. – Shun me ligou e pediu para avisar que se acertou com a June e ficará por lá.

- Entendo... Boa notícia. – Seiya disse, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto da garota. – Bem... Eu e Saori também estamos namorando.

- Ah vá. – Riu o Cisne. – Já sabia disso. Pelo jeito que se olharam e pelos gestos que fizeram...

- Ficou tão na cara assim? – Riu o sagitariano, incrédulo.

- É. Ficou. – O libriano riu também. – Mas tudo bem, o amor faz isso com as pessoas.

- Vamos parar de conversa e ir comer? – Hyoga disse, com a barriga roncando.

**x-x**

O relógio indicava que faltava apenas meia hora para o ano novo. Estavam sentados no sofá da sala principal da mansão Kido, bebendo _champanhe_ e conversando, como sempre.

- Você pretende voltar ao santuário, Saori? – Shiryu bebeu um gole após perguntar.

- Acho que não para ficar lá... No máximo uma vez a cada mês. – Riu, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Seiya. – Não preciso ficar lá, estou protegida aqui com meu Pégaso.

- Está mesmo! – Riu, acariciando os cabelos de sua Deusa. – Não deixarei que nada aconteça de mal com você. – Por sinal, Saori... – Ele começou a passar seus dedos pelo rosto da garota, com tamanha delicadeza. – Quero te pedir oficialmente em namoro. De aliança e tudo. – Pegou a caixinha de seu bolso e abriu a ela, que prontamente e emocionada aceitou.

- Ah, Seiya... – Beijou-o, emocionada. Após mais de 200 anos, tudo foi como deveria ser. – Meu Pégaso...

A noite passou muito rápida. Em pouco tempo, já estavam em um novo ano e a manhã estava para brotar. Saori olhava o tímido sol no terraço de sua mansão, pensando em tudo que lera na carta de Dohko. O garoto chegou e abraçou-a. Ela conseguia sentir o forte cheiro de champanhe que vinha do garoto, estava visivelmente bêbado.

- Seiya... – Disse, puxando-o pelo braço. – Vamos. Você precisa dormir. Está bêbado e já vejo olheiras.

- Não! – Disse, rindo. – Eu tô bem!

- Não, você n... – Foi interrompida pelo garoto, que a puxou, beijando seu pescoço.

- Quero você. – Dizia, com um terno sorriso. Saori sentiu que mesmo estando bêbado, sabia o que fazia. – Desde que voltei da Grécia... – Ele disse pausadamente, trocando caricias com ela.

- Seiya... – Ela disse, rendendo-se as caricias. Sua sanidade já havia partido faz tempo. – Eu só quero te fazer um pedido...

- Pode pedir o que você quiser, Saori.

- Se por ventura eu engravidar... Quero que nosso filho se chame Tenma se homem e Sasha se mulher.

- Como você quiser, minha Deusa. – Sorriu, laçando a cintura da jovem e trazendo para perto de si. – Você sabe que seus pedidos são uma ordem.

**x-x**

Meses haviam se passado. Saori estava no Santuário, balançando o berço de uma pequena criança com os cabelos semelhantes ao de Seiya. Olhava para o garoto ternamente, até que foi abraçada por trás.

- Como Tenma está? – Dizia o Pégaso, com uma voz protetora.

- Está dormindo... – Disse, virando-se para ele e o beijando. – Como é lindo...

- É. – Abraçou-a, ternamente. – Quem imaginaria que tudo acabaria assim?

- O destino quis assim, Seiya. – Sorriu.

**Fim**


End file.
